


Danganronpa 2 boys catch you trying to commit suicide.

by AnimeLoveLover123



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, but I tell you how much of the game is spoiled for each character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLoveLover123/pseuds/AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: The title explains it all.(Original an imagine set on Tumbler, so it's in point form but expanded on, so it's in a wired middle ground.)





	1. Hajime Hinata (Spoilers for second chapter and end of game)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: As you may have guest by the title, this goes into the sensitive topics of depression and suicide. If you are uncomfortable with this topic or if this would in any way give you suicidal thoughts, please don't read this.  
> If you choose to continue, I’m trusting you not to try doing anything permanent. If any dark thoughts do rise, know that there are many people both in real life and on the internet, including me, that you can talk to. I know how tempting the idea can be sometimes, I've fallen victim to it myself, but please don't let yourself be swayed by my poorly written fiction, or anyone else's words.
> 
> Alright… now that we have gotten the PSA out of the way, let’s get on to what you’re reading this for…

• You had been walking the main path of the third island, but at some point you stopped moving.  
• Your whole body feels numb. The only thing you can still feel is a suffocating, crushing pain in your chest and stomach.  
• You were supposed to be exploring this new island Monami had opened up, but was there a reason to?  
• It was just going to continue, the killings.  
• No matter what everyone else believes, it’s going to happen again.  
• Waiting to get murdered, or having to vote to kill, could you really live like that?  
• You can sit there, watching people die around you, making friends only to have them be taken from you, or you can stop this.  
• Stop feeling all of this regret, guilt, and pain.  
• You’ll stop feeling anything.  
• Your brain does not do much thinking, aside from the desperation to make it stop, as you turn around and head back towards the bridge leading to the main island.  
• You were so distracted in your need to stop this pain that you did not take note of Hajime walking in the opposite direction.  
• He saw the tears in your eyes, and the sad but determined look on your face, and it worried him, so he called out to you.  
• When you pass by him without so much as a glance, it scared him into grabbing your arm.  
• “Where are you going?”  
• “Are you okay?”  
• “What's wrong?”  
• You did not answer anything directly, only giving vague answers that allude to you ending things.  
• Hajime did not look satisfied with your answers. If anything, they seemed to worry him more.  
• You try to walk away, but Hajime grabs you again, this time with a shaky hand.  
• “I-I understand how you feel. I don't like the situation either, but still… we have to stay strong, so we can all get out of this place, together.”  
• It was a nice sentiment, but his expression gave away that he did not a hundred percent believe in his own words.  
• You told him something along the lines of being fine, just so he would leave you alone.  
• His concerned expression did not soften in the slightest, but he did not stop you when you left, which was all you needed…  
• As you walked, you thought about Hajime.  
• He obviously had hope for the future, but you can’t see what he did.  
• How can he find hope in such a hopeless situation?  
• After a short walk on the central island, you spot a Monobeast guarding the bridge to Island 4.  
• Would Hajime miss you? Would he feel guilty, being the last to see you alive?  
• You walk up to the snake like robot who did not look to happy to see you.  
• It didn't matter how Hajime, or anyone else, would feel, because you weren’t going to be there to see it.  
• The Monobeast slithers up a bit closer to you, but you did not back down, though you did start shaking and your breaths became raged and slow.  
• You were done.  
• You weren’t going to let yourself be tortured by that psychotic bear.  
• As you stare down the agape mouth of the snake beast, you hear your name being screamed so loud and passionately that it makes your heart stop before the Monobeast has a chance to stop it for you.  
• There’s a snapping of the snake’s jaws before it lunges forward.  
• A hard collision with your side  
• Then the rough feeling of dirt as you hit the ground and skid a bit along it.  
• There’s pain, but not as much as there should be for a killing blow.  
• It was more like you were simply being smooshed under a heavy weight that was moving and warm.  
• “Stop!”  
• It was Hajime, lying on top of you, arms wrapped around your body.  
• The Monobeast slung its tail around, creating a cage of sorts so you and he would not be able to escape quickly enough.  
• Its jaw opened slowly, its head steady.  
• Hajime’s body was shaking as he tried to ignore the sounds of the Monobeast as he thought of some way to get out of the situation before you were both killed.  
• “Monokuma!”  
• “You called?”  
• The Monobeast froze, still staring down at you, but did not proceed with the kill.  
• “My my, Hajime calling my name when he’s on top of someone else?”  
• Monokuma, with his all to pleased smile, bent down and patted your head.  
• “How sad, to have your boyfriend stolen by a bear. But don’t worry, I-"  
• “Tell your Monobeast to back down.”  
• Hajime lifted his head, and so started a glaring contest between him and Monokuma.  
• “Hey now, don’t interrupt your headmaster. And besides, my Monobeast was simply doing its job.”  
• “Its job is to stop people from crossing the bridge, that’s not what happened.”  
• “Say waaaaa…?”  
• “If someone was trying to get to the other Islands, don’t you think they would have tried sneaking around the Monobeast? Why would they just walk up and stop in front of it?  
• The longer Monokuma hummed in thought, the more stressed Hajime look, sweat droplets running down his face.  
• “Alright.”  
• The Monobeast slithered back to its post, almost smacking you both with its tail as it went.  
• “But I’m only doing this because another lovey dovey death after the last one would have been soooooooo boring.”  
• With that heartless remark, Monokuma left looking a bit disgruntled at having lost the argument.  
• Hajime’s balloon of stress was finally untied, air escaping his lips in a sigh and his shaky arms giving away, collapsing beside you.  
• Eventually, once your heart beats slow down their pace, you asked him why he did what he did.  
• “Like I said before, we're going to get out of this situation, together. But I can't do it all alone, so let’s stick together and get through this.”  
• Hajime offered his hand and a hopeful, but frightened smile.  
• You where still a little dazed and confused by what happened and what he was saying, so you did not respond, which made Hajime's smile fall.  
• “I know you’re scared. I know you don't want to see anyone hurt. I know because I feel the same way.”  
• He turned onto his side to fully face you and grabbed one of your hands in both of his.  
• “But we can't just give up! Please…”  
• Hajime’s chin fell to his chest, perhaps out of emotion or perhaps he was trying to hide the oncoming tears.  
• “I don't want to lose someone else.”  
• “I don't want lose… you.”  
• Hajime stuck closer to you after that, checking on you regularly and being there to support you as best he could.  
• Even when there was a murder.  
• Even when you had to investigate your friend’s death.  
• Even during executions.  
• Hajime was there to hold you if you needed it. To listen if it would help. To tell you that even though things were bad now, you both would move past it.  
• And in the end, when Junko revealed your horrible pasts, when Hajime was starting to lose himself to Izuru Kamukura, you where there to hold him and remind him what he told you.  
• And so, you, Hajime, and the others, got past all the pain, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could have made this whole thing easier on myself and just made your suicide attempt be because of the killing game, but that would be a bit boring. I still wanted it in there though and I thought Hajime made the most sense. Honestly though, if I was put in the situation these kids where put in, I probably would have taken this option, or hide constantly.


	2. Gundham Tanaka (No spoilers)

• You tried to keep your head up, despite feeling as if the world and everyone on it was trying to grind you into the dirt.  
• You had put on your favorite outfit and spent more time on your hair than usual both because there was an underlining need to feel some sort of joy after such dark feelings had been overwhelming you the past couple weeks, and because Gundham and you had agreed to go on a date.  
• You hadn't had a chance to see each other in almost a month due to the number of animals he had to care for having suddenly rocketed up into the stratosphere.  
• He always had a fair amount of animals to take care of, but that number had only grown since one of his neighbors had brought over a sickly, half dead cat they had found and begged him to save it.  
• Gundham was not a veterinarian, he was a breeder, but he knew and cared enough about animals to attempt to save a felines life.  
• Since then people have been dumping their pets on him, whether they were sick, ill-behaved, or simply not wanted anymore.  
• It seems like way more then one man could take, but Gundham, in all his bravado, agreed to fix and train the unmannerliness demons until they where his loyal subjects.  
• It was kind, and brave, of him to do that, but that meant his time had all been taken up, leaving you without his eccentric affection for so long that you where going into withdrawal.  
• You missed him, and it made the harshness of life even harder to continue fighting through.  
• Today though was going to be good. The two of you where going to get away from all the stress and relax together.  
• That was the plan, but your hope was shaved away like sandpaper on bone the closer you got to his house.  
• It sounded like Noah's Ark. It was like every animal known to man was currently trapped inside the Gundham's home, running around and yelling like they where fighting for territory in the limited space.  
• Getting to Gundham was not as simple as opening the door and walking in. First you had to use your whole body to force open the door and push aside whatever animal was behind it. Then you had to wade through a jungle of fur, fathers, scales, and leathery skin just to reach the living room, all the while making sure your clothing and hair did not get damaged.  
• This was supposed to be a relaxing day, a day to recharge so you could have the strength to push forward. Instead you where exhausted.  
• When you finally find Gundham, he's standing in the middle of a trashed living room, barely keeping the animals within it calm.  
• “Good, you are all learning well. It seems you have finally realized who is the master and who are the underlings.”  
• He spoke to the crowd like a king to his subjects, before catching sight of you.  
• “You’re here.”  
• His proud ‘Supreme Overlord of Ice’ act softened, a blush rising to his cheeks purely at the sight of you.  
• “It's been far to long, my love.”  
• That was all the tender moment the animals allowed you to have before their curiosity in you and your new scent made them break their down stay.  
• Whether someone likes animals or not, having a zoo's worth of dogs, cat's, birds, reptiles and more, charge at you, was overwhelming and frightful.  
• Various kinds of feet, claws, and unidentified liquids covered you from head to toe, noises filling the room at a volume that could overtake a concert.  
• “Cease and desist this instant, foul creatures!”  
• Some of the animals stopped, but most of the newer ones ignored his orders.  
• It was enough though, for Gundham to weasel his way to the front of the crowd.  
• “How dare you assault the one your master holds most precious!”  
• He began pushing the animals off you, but there where to many for just his two hands.  
• “Know your place minions!”  
• Once realizing that the animals would not calm in your presence, Gundham asked you to wait in his room, away from the ‘war of beast'. He did not want you to suffer a mortal injury while he fought to rule over the opposing army.  
• It was a struggle, but you made it to his bedroom, which thankfully held only four animals, the most important ones.  
• The Four Dark Devas of Destruction ran around their elaborate cage, unaffected by the several dozen other animals that had taken over the household.  
• With how much attention Gundham must give to the other animals, are the Devas just as lonely as you?  
• Maybe you could console each other in your loss of Gundham’s attention.  
• But when you opened their cage door, their usual run over to you halted.   
• They all looked up at you, aside from "Mirage Golden Hawk" Jum-P who was still sleeping, with horrified looks and their noses twitching.  
• Even if they where hamsters, having the Devas look at you like you where a foul-smelling monster hurt just as much as it would if I human did it.  
• When you looked at yourself in the bedrooms ensuite mirror, you reacted the same way.  
• Your clothing had been ripped too practical shreds, and your hair was destroyed. Not only that, but every part of you body was covered in either fur, fathers, or slobber. There was pee in your shoes and bird droppings in your hair and on your shoulders.  
• You barely dragged yourself back into the bedroom before collapsing on the ground in defeat.  
• You did not have the strength to move, nor did you want to put in the effort of breathing.  
• You lay there on the ground for some time, silently, letting dark thoughts take over like a cockroach infestation.  
• The Four Dark Devas of Destruction came wandering out of there cage to inspect you, but what did it matter?  
• Eventually, as your eye's mindlessly wander the room, you spot a bottle.   
• It was a bottle of the medicine Gundham had given to the first cat, and it was practically full.  
• There was a warning on it, claiming that it was not for human consumption and would be deadly…  
• You lifted the open bottle towards your lips, but instead of the cool liquid of release hitting them, you felt two little paws instead.  
• "Supernova Silver Fox" San-D had placed herself between you and the bottle, trying with all her hamster might to keep it from your mouth.  
• Despite her attempt, you grab her and place her aside.  
• Just as her feet hit the ground, the hand holding the bottle erupts into sharp pain like you rubbed it against a cheese grater.  
• "Crimson Steel Elephant" Maga-Z is attack your fingers, making you almost drop the bottle but you cover the open top with your thumb and fling your arm out, throwing him off.  
• You can feel San-D climbing up you but before she can do anything, you chug the entire bottle.  
• Suddenly the bedroom door swings open and there stood Gundham with “Invading Black Dragon" Cham-P on his shoulder.  
• There was a pause of Gundham looking down at you, and the empty bottle in your hands.  
• “I-it can't be.”  
• A rush of nausea hits you like a title wave, so harsh and fast that you don't have time to steady yourself before you puke.  
• You can hear Gundham calling your name as he rushes to your side, but your head stays hung as chunky liquid continues to exit your body, leaving a burning sensation in your throat.  
• “You must stay strong, you must fight this.”  
• Your vision begins to blur, and you start to fall forward.  
• “You can't give in.”  
• Your consciousness fades away.  
• “Plea…”  
• The darkness was quiet, still, soothing compared to the animals nonstop moving and chatting.  
• When you opened your eye's, you saw white. It was not haven though, or some other ethereal plane, but hospital walls.  
• As you waited for your hazy mind to reconnect to the rest of your body, you listened to Gundham's voice.  
• “Listen close my Devas, for I am giving you a mission so important that my world will collapse if you are to fail.”  
• “I am going to be leaving you to take care of my precious lover, for I sadly can not stay by there side constant-"  
• His instructions where cut off when San-D noticed your head turning to look at Gundham's back.  
• Using the various machines and furniture in the room, she raced over to your bed.  
• Gundham whipped around to face you, and again his overlord demeanor faltered for a moment as he smiled.  
• “Praise the gods your awake.”  
• Gundham approached your bed, the other Devas jumping off him to join San-D in cuddling up to you.  
• “Why did you not tell me you had been cursed with such heinous thoughts?”  
• “Whether it be the work of demons or mortals or even gods, I could have vanquished them with my powers.”  
• Doesn’t that sound nice? A simple incantation, a spell, and all your dark thoughts would disappear.  
• Should you play along with Gundham, let him do some sort of ritual to ‘release the demons from within you’?  
• Despite his claims of your condition being the works of some lowly demon in hell, perhaps even using you to get to him, he still recognized that what you felt had to be worked through rather that spelled away.  
• He was not sure how to go about aiding you in your quest to recover as he didn’t often deal with complex human emotions, but he sure as hell tried.  
• As instructed, the Four Dark Devas of Destruction where left in your care.  
• Some thought that was a bad idea as it was another thing for you to be stressed about, but they underestimated the Devas.  
• They may require you to provide them with fresh water, but other than that they seemed self sufficient. They could get to and open their food on their own and they could even clean their cage by themselves, but they seemed to argue over the workload.  
• Their main objective however was to watch over you instead of vice versa.  
• They did not remain in there cage often, preferring to stay by your side, or more specifically, on your person. In your pockets, on your shoulders, in your bags.  
• They also would accompany you to bed if you allowed it, cuddling with you and occasionally checking your breathing during the night.  
• Perhaps because of how you attempted to off yourself, they became very skeptical around the food you ate and the things you drank. Whether you made it yourself or it was brought to you, they had to check it over first. They would gather around your plate or cup and inspect it. They would sniff it, discuss it, and take sips or bits to determine if it was safe enough for you to consume.  
• They watched over you intently in their overlord’s stead while he was off dealing with the animals in his care.  
• It took a few weeks, but in time Gundham was able to hand them all off. He gave any seriously sick ones to the veterinarians, returned the heathy pets to their owners, and any unclaimed ones he put up for adoption.  
• It was a bit jarring for both him and you to be in his house with only the Devas, but he claimed it to be a necessary sacrifice.  
• He offered you a room in his freshly cleaned home, or his own bed if you'd rather.  
• He still was not sure how to support you, aside from his dark magic, so simply stuck by your side.  
• He did end up helping emotionally without really intending to.  
• Almost every day he praised you and your strength.  
• “I've never witnessed a human with such power over the darkness.”  
• “To live with a constant battle raging in your own mind is no small feet.”  
• “I doubt even the most hardened powers in hell could stay sane if they held the same thoughts.”  
• “Perhaps this is a trial by the scum of hell, the worst curse ever conquered to test the future Queen of Hell and Ice.”  
• “Though I am angered by it and the pain it has caused you, I am…”  
• Tanaka’s voice quieted, and his face took on a red hue, though he tried to cover it with his scarf.  
• “Glad… that you have found the strength within yourself to stay by my side.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to get the Devas in there to help, I had to! I was also worried that, because of the emphasis on your outfit and hair, it was going to sound like you where just over reacting about how you looked. I was going for the feeling that I have felt before, that you feel horrible, maybe considering suicide, but you try to stay strong. You finally start to feel a little pride/joy, and it’s torn to shreds.


	3. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu (Spoilers for second chapter)

• You had been having a tough day, and dark thoughts where slowly creeping into your mind like bugs finding a way into your home. Their attacks seeming like they would never end, and no matter how many times you tried squashing them there was 5 more to replace them.  
• You found yourself at Fuyuhiko's home, which was also a headquarters for the Kuzuryu clan, hoping for him to help dispel the pests, but you unfortunately arrived at the wrong time.  
• You know Fuyuhiko is a Yakuza, and that meant occasionally dealing with dead body’s, whether he did the killing or not…  
• It was a reality that, though unavoidable, Fuyuhiko did not want you to witness.  
• He both did not want you to see this, arguably the worst side of him, and feared that if you stumbled into something you probably shouldn’t have seen, you may be targeted by enemies who saw you as a defenseless person with high emotional standings in the Kuzuryu clan.  
• So, with him being surprised at your sudden visit and worrying over what dangerous consequences could come about from it, he got mad.  
• “What the hell are you doing here? Didn't I tell you it's dangerous to hang around Yakuza? What if another clan saw you?”  
• He was more concerned for your safety than angry, and the people close to him knew that. Usually you would understand that too, but emotionally and mentally you just weren’t in the right place.  
• Your already self-deprecating thoughts sunk down further into dangerous level as Fuyuhiko yelled and criticized you.  
• “Now get lost.”  
• You did, though you didn’t go far.  
• The draining emotions and thoughts weighed you down to the point where walking out of the building seemed like a hike up Mount Fuji.  
• You end in a different part of the massive house, but more importantly you end up near a gun. A weapon left behind by a Yakuza, loaded and ready to be fired.  
• Fuyuhiko, after taking a moment to calm himself, followed your trail by word of mouth thanks to the other Yakuza wandering the halls.  
• He wanted to talk, and apologize for yelling at you, but instead opened the door to find you with the muzzle of a gun in your mouth.  
• Sadly, yours was not the first suicide attempt Fuyuhiko had walked in on.  
• He has met serval people, both fellow clan members and enemies, that believed killing themselves was a more honorable or less painful death than dealing with the consequences of being a Yakuza and what that entailed.  
• The difference in those times compared this one was that he never cared even half as much for those other people as he did for you, nor did he feel such guilt and responsibility for it happening.  
• Having had the past experience he did, he did not hesitate in rushing at you.  
• He knew how fast a bullet was shot, how quickly one could pull a trigger in high emotional moments, and how little time it would take to lose you.  
• In the heat of the moment he disarmed you with a force that he would never use on you in any other circumstance.  
• “What the hell do you think your doing!? Are you fucking crazy!?”  
• His yelling came to a screeching halt when you started cry, sinking to your knees in front if him.  
• It acted like a cold splash of water against his hot anger, cooling it down so that the other emotions could come forth and express themselves.  
• “Shit, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you.”  
• Again, his words did not seem to help you as you reach for the gun he had simply forced you to drop.  
• “What are you doing, stop.”   
• He grabbed your shoulder and pulled you back, but you didn’t stop so easily.  
• “Hey, I said stop!”  
• This time, when Fuyuhiko raised his voice, it was not a shouting order, but a desperate yell.  
• “S-stop it!”  
• It became a desperate wrestle between you two, Fuyuhiko trying not to hurt you but inevitably it did happen, and he flinched every time you made a noise of pain.  
• “You can't do this, please!”  
• The shouting of her Young Master brought Peko to the room.  
• “Peko help me, don’t let them get the gun.”  
• Fuyuhiko wanted Peko to help pin you down, or at the very least to take the gun so you could not get a hold of it.  
• Instead she struck you with her wooden sword, knocking you out instantly  
• Fuyuhiko did get angry at her for taking such a drastic approached to his orders and in general for hurting you, but she pointed out that she did as ordered.  
• No matter his feelings on your sudden unconscious state, there was nothing he could do at the moment.  
• At least this gave him time to think through what had happened, and what he could do to help.  
• There was a lot of under the breath swearing as he sat beside the bed you had been carried too.  
• In the midst of his cursing and questioning how you could have gotten this way, he had wondered whether someone was bullying you.  
• If that is the case, he'll ‘kill the motherfucker himself'.  
• That was when Peko suggestion that your suicidal thoughts may have been assisted by his anger.  
• Of course, Fuyuhiko initially fought back against this with more anger, but Peko pressed forward as she felt it would be best for her young master and the one he cared for in the long run.  
• Peko reminded Fuyuhiko that you did not grow up among Yakuza. You did not have to witness almost constant anger and fighting. You were not used to receiving Fuyuhiko’s outbursts. You where emotionally softer than him.  
• This shook him to his core, like a volcano erupting with, not boiling hot anger, but with burning guilt.  
• What if that was it?   
• No, that was definitely part of it.  
• He had helped push you into putting a gun in your mouth.  
• “I'm a dumbass.”  
• Even though he inwardly continues to curse himself for what he had done, he would not crumble under the weight.  
• He would fix this.  
• Peko was ordered to start something while he stayed by your side.  
• He wanted a private moment to speak with you. No Peko and no fellow Yakuza that could butt in or pass judgment.  
• You looked so calm, sleeping soundly with your warm fingers gently clutching Fuyuhiko’s hand. It made his desire to see you at peace with yourself all the stronger.  
• When you woke up a little less than an hour after being knocked out, he jerked into a sitting position before trying to force himself to seem calm.  
• “Hey, good morning. How are you feeling?”  
• He spoke softly and moved at a turtle’s pace as he reached out his free hand, not quite ready to let you go, to run his fingertips over the bruised lump that had appeared on the back of your head.  
• “Sorry about this. I didn't mean for Peko to hit you, but I had to stop you.”  
• There was a pause, Fuyuhiko not being sure how to approach the subject.  
• Eventually he got fed up with considering how best to bring it up and dived head-first.  
• “Do you… want to talk about it?”  
• If you did, he was ready to listen for how every many hours or days you needed to vent.  
• If you weren’t ready, he would accept that as well. He’d offer up things the two of you could do to keep your mind off of whatever had sent you down that dark path.  
• Either way, he tried his damnedest to stay calm, catching himself anytime he got frustrated or almost said something in a condescending way.  
• Despite his frustration at feeling powerless to your mind, he forced it down.   
• He spends the rest of the day with you, until you willingly fell asleep.  
• When you did fall unconscious yet again, Fuyuhiko left Peko to watch over you and ordered her to inform him as soon as you woke up.  
• Inturn he switched places with her as she was finishing up the task he had sent her on.  
• Fuyuhiko hated using his family to get what he wanted. He was not a freeloader riding easy on the power of his family, but this time there was something at stake worth more than his pride.  
• Using some of the many connections his family and it’s accompanying clan had gathered over the years, Fuyuhiko got you top billing for the best counselor in the country who would be moving their office to your town very soon.  
• He wouldn’t force you to go immediately, but when you’re ready, he would not only be ready to support you, but he would also be joining you in a way, having scheduled himself for some anger management counseling.


	4. Byakuya Togami (Spoiler for DR2 Byakuya as a whole.)

• You walk up to Byakuya's home with an overbearing sense of dread.  
• Partly because he had been acting odd latey, trying to keep his distance, but it had clearly been affecting him.   
• Then he had suddenly demanded you come to see him at his home which he had been urging you to stay away from.  
• You also had a gut feeling that this all had something to do with the fact that he is not Byakuya.  
• It's a secret that had come out a couple months ago and brought with it many repercussions.  
• After dating the well renowned Byakuya Togami for almost a year, overtime you had noticed things that didn't quite match up.  
• When you started to subtly make your suspicions known to him, he did the same thing he was doing now, trying to keep his distance, trying to give you as little information is possible, but he eventually came clean.  
• You had never seen him look so scared, yet he still kept his serious demeanor.  
• He had explained his ultimate ability, and how imperative it was you did not share any information of him to anyone.  
• He gave quite a speech about how much danger he could be in if you told anyone, and that he had abandoned his birth name so long ago that he did not remember it.  
• He tried to skirt around the topic, but when you asked why he was telling you all this instead off running away and taking a different identity, he hesitated before finally emitting it in a voice different from the one you where used to.  
• “I tried to. I hoped to keep my distance long enough for you to care less, so when I disappeared it would not mean all that much to you. The problem was that it had an opposite effect on me.”  
• He did not explain further than that.  
• Since then he has opened up more, telling you story’s he's gathered over the years and even giving you acting tips.  
• Then he started to retreat again, until he had called you here today, which, if a pattern was being started, would mean he was going to tell you something very important after having spent days or even weeks thinking about it.  
• Byakuya opened the door looking dishevelled compared to his usual perfectionist ‘Affluent Progeny' look.  
• He didn't loose his professional edge though, ushering you to come in and take a seat.  
• He also offers you something cold to drink, claiming it will help with what was to come next.  
• Once he was seated as well, he spent a minute simply watching you and breathing slowly.  
• His expression did not change but you could tell with how his eyes focused solely on you that the gears in his head where turning.  
• “I will be leaving town soon.”  
• It was not the gentlest way to start a conversation, but it did make you hang on every future word he said.  
• “I've realized that I have… played the part of Byakuya Togami for too long. And now that the locals know me well enough to remember where I live and that I talk to you most days, it would be to risky to stay in this location and change personas.”  
• “I've already picked out my next location and person, so I could disappear any day now.”  
• “The only thing holding me back… is you.”  
• The room fell quiet once again. This time however, it seemed he knew what he wanted to say, it was just difficult for him to say.  
• “I understand that this is an outrageous idea for people like you, but I would like to ask you… to run away with me.”  
• ………..  
• “If you don't think you can handle such a thing, or you perhaps think it is not… worth it, you may decline.”  
• “I would never want to drag someone into my world, but I’m struggling with the idea of not having you in it.”  
• ………..  
• The lack of words coming from you where starting to stress him, but instead of becoming angry, he held out his large, soft hand, for you to hold.  
• “I'm not expecting an answer right away, so think through this thoroughly.”  
• “What I'm asking is nothing short of social suicide from your friends and family with only a chance at an adventure and myself as companionship, but I could not bring myself to simply leave you behind without at least trying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one does not technically follow the scenario, but I wanted to make each suicide fit each character in a way. I did not want to write for Byakuya Togami, I wanted to write one for the Ultimate Imposter. I couldn't think of any proper ideas for him (or her, we don't know) but this concept popped into my mind and I quite liked it. Have you ever wished you could just run away from all your problems and become someone else? I have.


	5. Nagito Komaeda (Spoilers for chapter 1)

• You where supposed to visit Nagito, but instead stood in front of his apartment door, hesitant to go in.  
• Thoughts held down your hands like weights had been tied to each.  
• Thoughts that claimed you shouldn't be there, that you where bothering him, that trash like you was just wasting his time.  
• The harshness of the words grew until they took over your mind and body.  
• You walk away from Nagito's door and towards the staircase.  
• As you open the rooftop door, you were hit with a rush of air fighting so hard to get into the building that you struggled against it to get out.  
• Maybe is was a sign, nature trying to hold you back from what you where thinking of doing, or just postpone it, but your mind was set.  
• Once you get past the door, the wind dies down into a breeze that becomes stronger the closer you walk to the buildings edge, throwing your hair and clothing around so much that there was no point in trying to fix it, not that you would look good even if you did.  
• There is a waist high wall acting as the guardrail, with a width plenty think enough for you to stand on.  
• “What are you doing up there?”  
• Nagito's calm voice drew your attention away from the lack of roof in front of you and made you turn around to look at him.  
• “Come back down. You wouldn't want to rid the world of your talent, would you?”  
• He had a curious look on his face, like he did not understand how you could possibly be in a mindset to want to stand so close to death.  
• “Have you come across a powerful despair? It must be hard to fight, but, unlike lowly people like me, you can overcome this.”  
• There he goes again, starting his usual speech.  
• “It pains me to see you in such despair, but I know your hope is stronger.”  
• His hope intoxicated smile was not as large as usual though.  
• “Trash like me should be getting rid of themselves, not you.”  
• The words rolled out of his mouth as easy as an adult reciting their ABC's.   
• “If you'd like, I could take your place."  
• “There is nothing about me worth keeping around, but you could do so much for the world.”  
• They where things he had learned years ago and have since been ingrained into his mind, repeated perfectly on a whim.  
• “You are a blessing to this world and have been to me for far longer than I deserve. It's almost rude how someone like me has taken so much of your time.”  
• His blind belief in his own words, in how garbage he thought himself to be, was stated loud and proud, as if it was a motivational speech.  
• “I would be honored to help conquer your inner despair so you can live on and shine hope for everyone else to see.”  
• Usually there was no way to stop him, maybe slow him down but that's all.  
• Today though, you where able to derail the train by throwing his words right back at him.  
• Nagito’s smile faded quickly as, for once in his life, he was faced with someone who hated themselves more than he hated himself.  
• Hearing you talking about how worthless you thought you where, it wasn't right.  
• “No no, you got it all switched around.”  
• A smile returned to him, but as you begin to argue, throwing self deprecating thoughts back and forth, it grew tense.  
• His hands rose up and gripped his hair.  
• Hope and despair began battling inside his mind and eye's.  
• He wanted to fix this, to make you realize your worth, but nothing was helping.  
• He was so pathetic.  
• Someone as lowly as him had dragged you down, made you think you where on his pitiful level of worth.  
• Those where the kind of thoughts that where making him feel like he was going insane.  
• The seemingly endless rabbit hole his mind had dropped into distracted him into silence, sharp noises escaping his lips every so often as he mentally beat himself down.  
• In this quiet moment, you found yourself turning your back to Nagito, gazing over the edge of the building at the ground below that you would soon be meeting.  
• “Wait, please. Don't lose hope-"  
• With another speech seeming to be on the horizon, you lifted one foot, and then the other, letting your first pull you over the edge.  
• In that brief moment before gravity clutches you and you plummet downward, when time seems to slow as if giving you a moment to reflect on what brought you here, you hear Nagito scream your name.  
• Your heart stops for a moment.  
• You feel a chill over your skin as air whips by you.  
• Then you’re surrounded by warmth as two arms wrap around you, pulling you against a thin body.  
• You are only able to see Nagito's face, pail with fear, before you hit the bottom.  
• When your velocity suddenly comes to a 0, it looks as if angels had spread their wings in front of you.  
• In reality, they where duck feathers that had burst from their pillow casing when you and Nagito had landed on them.  
• A truck full of them for some animal rights protest that just so happened to be passing by, as you would later find out.  
• As you lay there in a mountain of destroyed pillows, feathers raining down on you like leaves on an autumn day, Nagito clung to you.  
• He held you close, like you would disappear into the wind if he did not hold the two of you together and he was shaking like a man holding his lovers dead body.  
• When he did eventually rise off of you, hands and knees on ether side of your body, you could see his face that was somehow pale beyond his usual skin tone.  
• His forced smile was shaky, and his eyes looked down at you like your living form was a blessing.  
• “I knew I could rely on my luck.”  
• He gave a weak laugh, but his tears gave away how rattled he was.  
• When you eventually slid down the cloth mountain, feathers sticking on to you like burrs, you were both surrounded by people.  
• They all seemed to be in a panic about your well-being, both physically and mentally.  
• The people assumed that you and Nagito had attempted some sort of romantic, joint suicide.   
• The whole time you two were being hounded by concerned strangers, Nagito held your hand, as if you would run off and attempt that stunt again, and though that was a legitimate concern he had, it was not the main reason he kept your fingers interwoven.  
• It was more that he felt he couldn't breath if he couldn't feel your pulse.   
• Nagito's philosophy of terrible bad luck leading to even better good luck was proven true yet again.  
• He may have had his heart stopped, shattered, and then held together with only a shaky belief in hope, but the story of young lovers attempting a Romeo and Juliet esk suicide spared to the right people.  
• Before the day even ended you were being called up by psychiatrists, therapists, and counselors willing to assist you in mental recovery for no fee.  
• Whether it be because they were good people, or simply looking for good publicity, did not matter all that much.  
• Nagito signed you up for every offer, giving you the option to talk to everyone and pick who you liked the best.  
• He himself tried to stay out of it at first.  
• For a couple days he was his usual self.  
• “It doesn't matter how I think of myself, it's you who needs to realize how wonderful and talented you are.”  
• “Trash like me shouldn’t waste people’s time when they could be helping others.”  
• “You need to learn to love yourself as much as I love you.”  
• However, his positive, confidant tone dissipated the more he was able to step out of his belief and see what it was doing to you.  
• He rarely thought about what all the disrespecting comments and names he threw at himself where doing to anyone else, assuming people ignored his rambling as they found it annoying.  
• He finally noticed all the things you where doing or saying that copied his own actions and thoughts.  
• The last straw was when he found out you we’re trying to cancel the upcoming appointments he had scheduled for you, and your reason was that you felt you weren't worth the trouble or time.  
• A vision of you standing on the edge of a rooftop, but him not being there with you, rang in Nagito's head like the siren of an oncoming ambulance.  
• Even though his mind was a whirlwind of self hatred and guilt at having tainted someone so amazing, he kept them inside.  
• He didn't want to pollute your thoughts any further.  
• He tried his best to keep up a pleasant act. Even though it hurt to do so, he did it for your sake.  
• You saw through it though, noticed the change in his attitude towards himself, and took that in as well.  
• Nagito was growing frustrated as you began to try pushing your feelings down, bottling them up like him, making the glass bottle that was your mind crack under the pressure.  
• Eventually he broke down and accepted that he had to help himself to help you.  
• Leaving you was an option, creating distance from the disgusting thing ruining your perfect self, but Nagito was not sure how you would react to that, and he knew he definitely wouldn’t survive.  
• So he accompanied you to all your meetings, ether joining in on them as a pair or simply dropping you off and waiting to escort you back home.  
• He tried to keep a respectable distance and trusted you when you promised to take care of yourself while he was off to his own appointments.  
• Having people try to boost his self-esteem was something Nagito usually brushed off, being so certain of his position as trash. This time however, he put forth as much effort as he could. Not because he wanted to help himself, but because he saw this as an essential steppingstone to helping you.  
• He still very much believed in the power of hope and it's ability to crush disappear, but, in this instance, he was not going to rely on it, or his luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I had to get Nagito's signature luck in there, but I wanted to focus on his low self-esteem and the fact that he too has some level of suicidal thoughts. As someone who has tried to commit suicide, I can say I personally have had very similar thoughts about myself as Nagito does about himself. Even though I love Nagito, I know that trying to spend time with him when he constantly says such horrible things about himself would make me think the same things about myself and we would both drag each other downward.


	6. Nekomaru Nidai (No spoilers)

• You could hear your phone ringing yet again, but still did not answer it.  
• Why should you? It's not going to be anything important.  
• Plus you where far to tired to move despite having been holed up in your room for several days.  
• Maybe it was the fact that you had not eaten for… how long now?   
• Did you even have food in the house?  
• Did it matter? You don't feel like eating, like moving.  
• Your eye's slid shut, passing out once again as you had been doing more and more frequently the longer you stayed in bed.  
• You woke up to the sound of Nekomaru’s unmistakable yelling as he knocked harder than necessary on your front door.  
• “Are you in THEEEEEEEERRRRRRRE?”  
• You should probably let him…….  
• You body jerked awake at the sound of your front door being blasted open with a fierce kick.  
• You could barley hear Nekomaru shout your name as you drifted away again.  
• “GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!”  
• Nekomaru had his large hands on either of your shoulders and was shaking you, but you could barely feel it.   
• You couldn't feel much of anything aside from the feeling of your heart slowing down.  
• You were only able to gather snippets of the world as you fade in and out of consciousness.  
• You wake up when you feel Nekomaru's lips over yours and water being forced into your mouth. Out of Instinct you swallow it before you choke, but then you pass out again.  
• The next time your eyes open, you’re in his arms.  
• “Out of the WAAAAAAY!”  
• He seemed to be passing cars as he ran, but your head was pretty foggy.  
• Eventually you apparently made it to a hospital as you opened your eyes to see a nurse handing Nekomaru a bowl.  
• “Good, your awake.”  
• He wrapped his large arm around you and gently pulled you into a sitting position.  
• “I know you feel tired, but you gotta eat something.”  
• He kept his arm around your shoulders so you wouldn't simply lie back down, and held up the bowl of oatmeal with fruit bits to you.  
• You tried, but you couldn't will your arms to raise up more then a couple inches.  
• You didn't even have the energy to keep your head up so leaned it against Nekomaru's arm.  
• “No resting, not yet.”  
• He flexed his arm to hopefully jar your head into lifting but when he realized you actually couldn't do it, he supported your head instead.  
• “Here, let me help.”  
• He placed the paper bowl in his lap and began feeding you with his newly freed hand.  
• The oats where thin to the point that you could swallow it like a drink without choking. The bits of fruit in it where dried out and so had shriveled up to pea sizes or smaller.  
• It took a while for you to finish the half a cup of food, and you almost passed out again during it, but Nekomaru was there to gently guide you to the end.  
• Once you had a bit of food and water in you, he let you rest.  
• The next time you woke up, you where back home, having been carried by Nekomaru once again.  
• The hospital did not think it could do anything for you as it was simply that you had to eat, drink, and start moving around more, so they left you in Nekomaru's care.  
• He greeted you with his usual big smile and boisterous laughter.  
• He informed you that he had done some grocery shopping on the way to your home, simple things like beans, rice, precut fruit and vegetables you could steam.  
• “I also made some calls. I hope you don't mind.”  
• ‘Some call' he said…  
• It felt like the whole world had become your personal support group.  
• Nekomaru had contacted practically every family member and friend either of you had, gathering them to offer help.  
• “A team can't succeed with only one player. We all have to train and grow together!”  
• Your phones contact list quadrupled in size, filled with people that claimed to be willing to talk if you needed to.  
• Nekomaru made sure you had healthy, nutritious food to eat, to the point where he would show up every meal time to cook with you.  
• He set up things for you to do. Little trips or experiences that where only a week away at most. Something for you to look forward to, something that would hopefully convince you to stick around long enough to do it.  
• He was also intent on the fact that your physical health affected your mental health and so became your personal trainer.  
• He worked out an exercise schedule that would not push you too hard but would at least get you moving every day.  
• It was all quite sudden how Nekomaru practically took over your life.  
• He enforced the new rules rather hard but did tone down things if they started to have a negative effect.  
• He was there, all the time.  
• It was coming from a place of love, but still.  
• Wake up at 7.  
• Jog till 8.  
• Eat at 8:30.  
• And so on the schedule went, but your health did improve greatly thanks to it, and you did get used to it in time.  
• It was more effective then other people who simply told you it would ‘get better' or to ‘stay strong'.  
• Nekomaru did not settle for giving you simple words.   
• He would help mold you into a better version of yourself, one that was strong, but willing to call for help if you needed.  
• And he would always be the first to answer that call and help set you back on track.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was the hardest for me to do, but I think I did okay. I know the reason for suicide was not clearly defined, I was trying to go for that idea of instead of suddenly just snapping, some people just let themselves slowly wither away because they sadly don’t care enough. I tried really hard to incorporate Nekomaru’s ultimate talent, team manager/coach, which ended up doing the best job of helping someone get out of depression (which isn't as simple as giving emotional support) Weird how that worked out.


	7. Teruteru Hanamura (Spoilers for chapter 1)

• You arrived at your scheduled dinner date night at Teruteru's home despite the defeat dragging you down like bags of flour had been tied to every limb.  
• It happened again. You tried to get help for these dark feelings that had been festering inside you, but no one was on your side.  
• They say your just in a bad mood, that it would pass, that you could not actually be feeling as bad as you claim to be.  
• It was like everyone thought that ignoring the possibility of you hating life would make it go away.  
• Should you be mad at them, or yourself for over exaggerating, or not being able to fix this quietly by yourself?  
• You walked into the Hanamura Diner which was fuller then usual.  
• You had to pass through the diner half of the building to get to the second floor where the family lived, and so had to push through a thick crowd of people that usually would have cleared up by this time.  
• Teruteru and his mother are behind the counter with proud smiles stuck on there faces like pasta if you don't stir it.  
• Despite all the orders lined up in front of them, they both greeted you.  
• “Good evening my… dear.” There was a moment of hesitation when he finally got a good look of you, seeming to notice your mood instantly.  
• Despite this, he turned back to his work and forced his lips to smile.  
• “I'm unfortunately a bit busy right now. I'll be with you soon my dove, just as soon as this crowd is pleased, so if you could wait for me upstairs.”  
• He wasn't going to say anything, like usual.  
• You made your way upstairs and waited.  
• As you sat there, you couldn't hear the fading crowd over your own thoughts until you can't stand the noise anymore.  
• You go to the second floor kitchen.  
• Teruteru walks in on you pointing a knife at your own throat.  
• There is a long pause of you two just staring at each other, frozen in place by shock and confusion.  
• Once that frozen faze melts away like a cold stick of butter in a hot pan, that butter immediately begins boiling as sweat begins to form across his face.  
• The smile he gives you is the usual shaky one.  
• His eyes drift down to a random cupboard.  
• A comb is pulled out of his sleeve, which he tries using to reposition is perfectly fine hair, only serving to mess it up.  
• “Oh, how kind of you to help me prepare dinner.”  
• He walks towards you, a sweaty hand reaching out for the handle of the knife.  
• “But you really don’t have to do that. Just go and relax.”  
• He had tried to keep up his calm attitude, though it was as easy to see as a black speck floating around your glass of milk.  
• He broke though when you refused to let him take the knife from your hand.  
• At first it was just a gentle little tug, Teruteru having hopped you would just let it go, let it all go.  
• “I've got it from here darling, no need to worry.”  
• He began pulling harder, but you held on. Maybe because you were still in shock of having been caught, or you where angry with how Teruteru was trying to brush off your attempt at suicide, or perhaps it was something else that made you grip that handle like your life depended on it.  
• The longer you held on, the harder Teruteru pulled, the louder he spoke, and heavier he cried.  
• Eventually his growing feeling of powerlessness to stop the situation convinced him to call for reinforcements.  
• He screamed for his mother, who rushed in and helped successfully pry the knife from your hands.  
• Knowing that her son was too distraught to do any rational thinking, and feeling a rush of parental panic, Teruteru’s mother called the police.  
• A pair of calm, soft-spoken cops arrived and escorted you in their police car to the nearest hospital.  
• Teruteru and his mother following close behind after having hastily closed up the diner for the day.  
• You talk to a couple different people and where offered counseling. You were also pretty much ordered to stay a night in the hospital so that you could be monitored.  
• You were allowed to go out into the waiting room and see Teruteru and his mother before they were sent home.  
• You found Teruteru sitting in the chair that faced away from you, allowing you a brief time to hear his muttering.  
• “This can't be happening. “  
• “I won't believe it.”  
• “It's not possible.”  
• When he does notice you standing there, he stands straight and tires to put on a smile.  
• He can’t seem to force out a chipper greeting, so it’s you that pulls him into a hug.  
• Feeling your warmth envelop him, being able to wrap his arms around you, and thinking about how he almost lost all that less than an hour ago made his forced, calm façade shatter.  
• He began crying again, calling out your name like you where fading away despite standing right in front of him.  
• Eventually he was forced to let you go.  
• As he left with his mother, he promised to be back bright and early tomorrow.  
• He did not get much sleep however as he spent a good portion of the night speaking with his mother.  
• It was hard for him to swallow reality, but after having been told by his mother that his usual denial tactics may push you towards suicidal thoughts again, Teruteru forced himself to accept reality.  
• By the time he returned to the hospital with a breakfast he had prepared for you, because he could not allow you to eat something so sad as a hospital cafeteria breakfast, he hadn’t fully wrapped his brain around what you were going through, but he wasn’t going to run away or deny this. Not when it could cost you your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought Teruteru's habit of trying to deny things fit really well with a struggle a lot of people have where they feel like they need help but no one is willing to help or sees no reason to. This one ended up being the closest to my personal situation, so it’s kind of weird for me to read.
> 
> Thank you for reading through all of this! It turned out super long, I hope that’s okay. I've never done one of these before.  
> And for lose looking for Soda… I am SOOOOOO sorry, but I could not think of one for him. If any of you have an idea and want to send it my way go ahead. I can’t promise that I will hook into the idea and be able to write something, but you never know.


End file.
